Ante las adversidades
by Titanide
Summary: El ser humano se muestra tal y como realmente es ante las adversidades de la vida, por lo tanto, la única forma de conocer a alguien de verdad es colocándolo frente a una situación bastante delicada. De esta forma, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff piensan diferente, y la única manera de saber quiénes son es mediante un desafío.
1. The Philosopher

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

**Para:** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.

En tu segunda petición pedías un "Cuatro Ases" en el que se vieran reflejadas las características de cada casa y lo hice a modo de viñetas, porque las viñetas son la ley. Retomando, espero que sea de tu agrado y ojalá te guste. Y sí, publiqué éste más tarde porque fue el segundo en terminar ya que la principal era la de la familia Black. Y eso.

* * *

**I. THE PHILOSOPHER**

"_I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens. And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling. The way is long but you can make it easy on me. And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling_._" __The Mother We Share, _CHVRCHES.

Tracey Davis sabe que la humanidad ha llegado demasiado lejos cuando se empezaron a matar los unos con los otros.

Ella se considera muy conservadora, muy unida a las tradiciones y principios con los que la criaron. No obstante, eso no significa que tenga que aprobar la idea de asesinar personas indiscriminadamente sólo por no tener un linaje completamente puro. Ella por ejemplo, es mestiza y ha conseguido sobrevivir a todo, porque no es la sangre lo que la hace persona sino sus decisiones.

Y el mundo es una guerra permanente: Todos contra todos*.

Es un hecho, es una realidad y es el polvo que cubre el suelo. Es todo lo que son y lo que la humanidad será alguna vez. Son guerra y muerte, destructores de mundos.

Por otro lado, Tracey puede asegurar de que muchos de sus compañeros se han encontrado pensando en la muerte, pero eso sólo hace que la situación tome más veracidad y las posibilidades de salir ilesos se vuelvan más escasas.

—Yo no pienso en la muerte.

Sabe que lo ha dicho en voz alta. Daphne no parpadea y permanece imperturbable. Tracey sabe que la ha tomado desprevenida, pero su amiga siempre hace acopio de sus esfuerzos para no parecer sorprendida ante cualquier tipo de situación.

La muchacha ha convertido esa frase en una especie de consuelo. No es que convierta a la muerte en algo irreal y lejano, pero aquello ha hecho que logre sobrellevar la situación un poco mejor. Como si eso fuera algo posible.

—Ninguno de nosotros va a morir, Tracey —Daphne se arregla el cabello rubio sobre los hombros y el temblor de sus manos es casi imperceptible. Porque ella tiene miedo, como todos—. Este no es el momento para pensar en ello. Ninguno de nosotros va a morir.

La muchacha no puede evitar admitir que su amiga está en lo cierto: En Slytherin todos se cuidan los unos a los otros y por lo tanto, probablemente ninguno muera.

Pero Tracey no está segura de sí se refiere a todos en general o sólo a ellos mismos. No obstante, algo de lo que sí puede estar segura es que los lazos entre los Slytherin son fuertes y no permitirán que nada les suceda a sus compañeros, es algo bastante obvio.

De esta forma, muchos de ellos elaborarían un engaño para tomar ventaja de la situación y así impedir que sus compañeros más cercanos o incluso ellos mismos sufran algún tipo de daño, porque perder no es un lujo que se puedan permitir. De ninguna forma.

Además, se dice que todo Slytherin ha nacido para ser grande, pero eso no significa que tengan que convertirse en asesinos para alcanzar la grandeza y perdurar entre los libros de historia. O al menos esa no es la forma en la que ella pretende alcanzarla. Ni en un millón de años.

La historia está escrita con sangre, pero fue escrita por los sobrevivientes. Y ellos no piensan morir, al menos no todavía.

**NOTA.**

Las características de los Slytherin son principalmente astucia, la habilidad de formalizar fuertes lazos entre los suyos, que se cuidan los unos a los otros y un respeto por tradiciones.

*Cita del filósofo Thomas Hobbes.


	2. The Soldier

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

**Para:** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.

Lamento haberme tardado en publicar, pero aquí estamos con la segunda viñeta, con el encantador Seamus Finnigan. Bueno, espero que los valores Gryffindor hayan estado planteados y te guste. Un abrazo.

* * *

**II. THE SOLDIER**

_"Who wants to know, all that is gold is rusting. no one will know when seasons cease to change and… how far we've gone, how far we're going." Soldier On, _The Temper Traps.

Seamus Finnigan sabe que cuando los hombres buenos van a guerra tienen mucho que perder.

En el mundo en el que viven, los villanos ganan las batallas y los buenos perecen. Mientras que los cuentos se dedican a proclamar de que si se está atravesando un infierno, hay que seguir avanzando*. Aquella es la única forma de sobrevivir en un mundo golpeado por el conflicto.

No obstante, en ocasiones es realmente muy complicado seguir avanzando, pero por más difícil que pueda ser, es necesario reunir coraje y vencer los miedos, porque luego ya no parecen tan peligrosos como lo eran en un comienzo.

Es decir, muchas cosas están en juego si ellos no actúan. Ellos, por más jóvenes que puedan ser, son parte del sistema y pueden luchar. Definitivamente sí que pueden hacerlo.

_LA RESISTENCIA SIGUE RECLUTANDO GENTE_

Las palabras lucen brillantes en la pared y si sus cálculos son correctos, los Carrow se enterarán hasta la mañana siguiente. Y si corren con suerte, tardarán en hallar al responsable.

No es que tenga miedo de ellos, al menos no mucho. Debido a que ya se ha enfrentado a ellos cara a cara y ha experimentado el dolor como nunca antes. Ya sabe cómo funciona el proceso.

Además, La Resistencia aún sigue existiendo, sigue luchando, sigue enfrentando órdenes que buscan acabar con el mundo tal y como lo conocen.

Cuando termina de pintar el mensaje, hace crujir sus nudillos, un gesto que demuestra de que está listo, preparado para la batalla.

Porque ellos son parte del tablero de juego. Piezas que no pueden esperar a que alguien les diga qué hacer, sino que ellos mismos deben planear y actuar por su propia cuenta. Ahora son sólo ellos en un colegio que fue invadido por muerte, destrucción e ideales drásticos y puristas.

¿Y qué es un ideal purista para un no creyente, que no cree en absolutamente nada?

No hay ideales en la guerra. Sólo muerte y destrucción. Son mentiras en los labios de un predicador que promete el mundo pero que caerá, Seamus está más que seguro de eso.

Algunos hombres cuando van a la guerra olvidan por qué luchan y para quién lo hacen, si para ellos mismos, o para un ente mayor. Y muchos mueren cuando se detienen a pensar en eso.

Pero él no le tiene miedo a la muerte, sino a lo que venga después.

Porque él sabe por qué lucha y también por quién.

Y la situación no le gusta en lo absoluto, porque en ocasiones se siente como si estuviera parado sobre un cementerio. La sensación sólo le produce malestar y Seamus intenta mantenerse ocupado para olvidarse de ella y evitar agobiarse a su vez.

Pero hay que continuar a pesar de todo, para que así otro más muerda el polvo. Porque Karma es una perra y se los va a cargar a todos.

**NOTA.**

Las características de Gryffindor son principalmente valentía y lealtad.

*Cita del político Winston Churchill.


	3. The Healer

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

**Para:** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.

Perdóname por no haber actualizado antes, pero la verdad es que estas últimas semanas no fueron muy agradables, pero bueno. No obstante, aquí vengo con la tercera viñeta de un personaje al cual le tengo mucho, mucho cariño. Ojalá te guste.

* * *

**III. THE HEALER**

"_If you get sleep or if you get none; the cock's gonna call in the morning, baby. Check the cupboard for your daddy's gun; red sun rises like an early warning.__"__Bottom of the River_, Delta Rae.

Susan Bones no es una heroína, ni lo suficientemente valiente, pero le gusta ayudar y sentirse útil.

Por eso se convirtió en la cabecilla del reducido grupo de enfermería que se creó en la Sala de los Menesteres con La Resistencia.

Es su forma de ayudar. Porque es leal a sus principios, a sus propios compañeros, incluso.

Así que nunca puede evitar sentir cierta angustia cuando ve regresar al pequeño grupo que se encargó de alguna pequeña misión. El miedo es algo inevitable.

Además de que el colegio al que ha asistido durante seis años ya no es tan acogedor e iluminado como lo era antes. Ahora es negro y lóbrego como el carbón gracias a los hermanos Carrow. A esas máquinas de matar.

El diablo ha torcido a su familia desde el principio. Ha permanecido bajo la desagradable y putrefacta sombra de la muerte desde que era una niña, pero nunca la había sentido tan presente, latente, _viva_.

Y teme por la cordura de su padre, porque ahora sólo quedan ella y él.

—Hay distintos tipos de fortaleza, Susan —le había dicho su tía Amelia meses antes de ser encontrada muerta—. Las mujeres no necesitamos tener fuerza física para demostrar que somos sorprendentemente fuertes. Los músculos no son el único tipo de fuerza que existe.

Pero ahora Amelia Bones está muerta. _Ellos_ la mataron. Igual que lo hicieron con sus abuelos, tíos, primos y madre. Ahora son sólo ella y su padre. Los dos juntos contra el mundo.

Hay distintos tipos de fuerza y Susan está segura de haberlos visto en todas las mujeres que conoce.

Sin embargo, antes no sabía cuál podía ser la suya. No se consideraba demasiado inteligente, tampoco persuasiva ni valiente. No se conocía en lo absoluto hasta que su tía fue asesinada y la guerra estalló.

Desde ese momento supo en qué quería ayudar.

Porque su fortaleza es que puede atender a los heridos sin apartar la mirada. Puede sostenerles la mano con fuerza e incitarlos a que no dejen de luchar, a que no pueden rendirse. Y lo es aún más cuando se da cuenta de que ellos ya han luchado lo necesario y debe dejarlos marchar.

Por lo tanto, odia a los mortífagos, como cualquiera con algo de sentido común.

No le gustaría morir con un destello de luz verde como última señal. De hecho, a nadie le gustaría.

La tierra aparentemente no es lo suficientemente grande para tener a los dos bandos. Por eso se enfrentan y luchan.

Pero así pasa, y muchos mueren. Todos golpean la puerta de la muerte. Porque todos son guerreros, de alguna u otra forma.

No obstante, habrá un momento en el que todo finalice. Sólo hay que tener paciencia.

**NOTA. **

Los Hufflepuff se caracterizan más que todo por ser leales y pacientes.


	4. The Clever

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_.

**Para:** Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.

¡Y hemos llegado a la última viñeta! *redoble de tambores* Vale, la verdad es que me ha encantado escribirlo, en serio, la segunda generación es muy, muy genial. Bueno, aquí estamos con nuestro último personaje, y es que lo quería hacer un poco más badass pero esto fue lo que salió. Ojalá te hayan gustado mucho, mucho las viñetas. Y nada, ¡Un abrazo!

* * *

**II. THE CLEVER**

_"With one hand on the trigger, one hand on the cross; Jesus and his family are two things he's lost" The Preacher, _Jamie N Commons_._

Terry Boot ha visto mejores días.

Ni siquiera puede reconocerse en el espejo, y tampoco le gusta tocarse el rostro porque las heridas aún le arden. Mucho. Además de que casi no puede conciliar el sueño, al menos no con tranquilidad. Normalmente tiene que zamparse media poción del sueño para evitar despertarse en medio de la noche en medio de un ataque de pánico.

Y sin importar que duerma o no lo haga, el gallo cantará en la mañana. Es algo inevitable.

Además de que solía rezar creyendo que lo escucharían, pero esas oraciones se quedaron sin respuesta, o al menos la gran mayoría.

Y su única manera para distraerse es escribiendo datos, números, estadísticas, planos. Los problemas de aritmancia le tranquilizan en cierta medida. Además de que adora esa asignatura, a pesar de que le involucren la predicción del futuro, lo cual considera una total y gran pérdida de tiempo.

Terry despliega un mapa de Hogwarts hecho prácticamente a mano sobre una mesa de la Sala de los Menesteres. Aquel artilugio se ha convertido en un elemento bastante importante en su vida y en la de sus compañeros. Y él no permite que nadie lo toque; siempre ha sido demasiado quisquilloso con sus cosas, y ahora con la guerra, es un poco paranoico.

Y ha intentado no serlo.

Pero las cosas han cambiado, y los buenos sufren y los malos reinan.

Y es que repetirse constantemente «Todo va a estar bien. Tú vas a estar bien» parece tan surreal porque _nada_ está bien. Y hay días en los que él está seguro de que la magia que poseía el mundo se evaporó con la guerra.

Y ellos, jóvenes e inexpertos, van dando tumbos a ciegas durante el conflicto, porque no saben qué hacer, él no sabe qué hacer.

Hay sangre en sus ojos y en sus manos, y aquella sangre se ha comenzado a secar.

Y si no, que le pregunten a Susan Bones, que tiene las manos manchadas con la sangre de muchos de ellos en un intento de curarlos.

La juventud normalmente no conoce el dolor. Aquel dolor que te consigue desgarrar las entrañas de la forma más lenta y desquiciante posible; aquella sensación que no es sólo física sino mental, esa que acaba con ellos.

Todos allí han visto mejores días.

Además de que los mortífagos son sólo mentes malvadas que planean destrucción. Y si hay mentes como esas, tienen que haber mentes que planeen lo contrario. Y Terry quiere formar parte de eso.

**NOTA.**

Los Ravenclaw se caracterizan más que todo por la inteligencia y el individualismo, a tal punto que pueden considerarse excéntricos. Por eso lo hice un poco... apegado a los números.


End file.
